


Barden Bible Christian Camp

by alicej



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Awkward Beca, Badass sarcastic beca, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Jealous Beca, Romance, Struggles with Sexuality, aubrey is annoying and uptight until she meets Stacey, becas dad is annoying too I'm sorry, becas dad is super religious, becas got it bad, chloe is cute and giggley, love at first site, photographer DJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicej/pseuds/alicej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell has struggled with her sexuality for a long time. She's constantly trying to suppress her feelings in order to avoid being abandoned by her father. The only family she has left. </p><p>So, just when Beca thought her suppressed life couldn't get any worse. Her father forces her to spend her summer vacation at "Barden Bible" Christian camp with Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale in the hopes it will help change her rebellious attitude (Little does he know that Beca has already fallen in too deep in love before they even reach the camp.). </p><p>Part of chapter 1:</p><p>"It feels like I'm constantly at war with my mind, battling how I should feel and how I actually feel. Now, you're probably wondering what exactly it is I'm feeling, huh? Okay, well if you haven't already guessed. I'm gonna spell it out for you ... G-A-Y. Yep, I'm feeling pretty gay, all the time actually, it's kind of distracting. Especially when you're in a community full of people who expect you to be straighter than the pathway to heaven."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's gonna be a long summer

Growing up with parents that force you to go to church every weekend is a pretty difficult thing to live with. I mean, of course the morals you learn can be great when you're young and impressionable but but boy oh boy are the rules and regulations tiring. Especially for people like me - Beca Mitchell, local sarcastic badass OR "Satan with ear spikes" as Mrs Posen likes to call me. Mrs Posen, mother of one Aubrey Posen - God squad enthusiast and an all around pain my tiny ass!

Stupid church, my life is so messed up all because of these rules I have to stick to. For the past five years of my life I've been so confused. It feels like I'm constantly at war with my mind, battling how I should feel and how I actually feel. Now, you're probably wondering what exactly it is I'm feeling, huh? Okay, well if you haven't already guessed. I'm gonna spell it out for you ... G-A-Y. Yep, I'm feeling pretty gay, all the time actually, it's kind of distracting. Especially when you're in a community full of people who expect you to be straighter than the pathway to heaven.

Man, I hate my life. Seventeen years old and I'm still terrified of what my parents will think of me. Now, just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, it did. Not only do I have to keep up appearances at church for the sake of not hurting my family with the truth. I also have to deal with the fact that my father is sending me away to Atlantas very own "Barden Bible Camp" with non other than my personal worst nightmare Aubrey Posen.

I quickly come out of my daydream as I hear my fathers loud footsteps coming towards my bedroom. The door to my room swings open and I'm faced with a very loud "Beca Marie Mitchell, how many more times do I have to tell you to start packing?" I sigh and put down the camera I was messing around with on my bed. "I can't believe you have left everything to the last minute again, typical Beca! Never listens when I talk. Maybe they will finally teach you how to use your the ears God gave you at camp." I gritt my teeth with a raised eyebrow but decide not to answer back as I know it winds him up even more. "Ouch!" He yells as he trips trying to walk out of my room. I try to hold back a laugh. "I'm pretty sure this is the fifth time today I've almost killed myself tripping over half the content of your wardrobe. Hurry up and clean this mess before I pack your clothes for you. We both know you will NOT appreciate what I choose." YIKES, that is all I need to get myself going. The last time I was forced to go to one of his stupid "save beca bible camps" I was ten years old and my whole suitcase was full of bright coloured dresses and oh so pretty shoes and headbands. Nope. I am not going through that trauma again.

I make my way down towards the car, black skinny jeans, old school vans and a grey tank top with an unbuttoned shirt. My backpack casually hanging off one shoulder and my suitcase dragging behind me. I stop at the boot of the car and look at my father with a concerned serious expression on my face "You know, I've been posing a pretty important philosophical question" my fathers face lights up immediately "Really? Is it about what I talked about in study group on Sunday because I've been waiting for you to get more involved again with the church. I was hoping that Barden wi-" I quickly cut him off before he has the time to think that I actually care about what he talks about in study group "If I don't actually make it to Barden camp, will it still suck?" I smirk at him and jump in the car with my backpack leaving my suitcase tossed at the Kurb for my father to deal with.

"Beca!!!" He shouts as I slam the door of the car in his face. Man, I love winding him up, I guess it's the only way I know how to get back at him for making me live a lie everyday.

I'm just about to put on my headphones to listen to my latest mix when my dad gets into the driver seat. "Are you sure you have everything? Your bible? Toothbrush?" I look at him with annoyance "Yes, oh my gosh can we just leave already? The sooner I get to this stupid camp the better. At least then I can officially count down how long it's gonna take for you to pick me up again!" I roll my eyes, shove on my headphones and blast out the loudest mix I can find on my phone.

The car jerks to a stop and I jump opening my eyes. Before I can stop myself I'm yelling "Dude what the hell!" And my fathers eyes widen "Beca Marie Mitchell, I will not tell you again. Do not use that language in front of guests. I raised you better than this." I snigger and roll my eyes. Wait a minute, what. What guests is he talking about? I turn around in my seat to look into the back of the car when I'm immediately faced with my worst nightmare. Aubrey darn Posen. "Why is she here, I thought we where riding separately to this stupid camp?" He sighs again and says "Beca! You better stop with this attitude in front of our guests. Miss Posen and her friend Miss Beale here kindly accepted my offer to escort them to the camp with you as Mrs Posens car broke down on the way. You'd have known this if you hadn't fallen asleep ten minutes into the journey with those ginormous ridiculous headphones on. I thought I told you to stop staying awake so late at night doing those silly mixes of yours. Maybe if you actually listened to my advice for once you'd have been awake long enough in the journey to know where you are. I swear one day I'm going to get a call that you have been found on a park bench asleep somewhere. Ridiculous." Anger quickly starts to wash over me but I reign it in because it finally dawns on me that there's someone else in the back of the car too. I can hear quiet giggling coming from somewhere and I know for sure its not Posen, that nut job hardly ever laughs, never mind giggles!

I turn around again, this time I look directly behind me. My breath hitches as I come face to face with the most gorgeous set of blue eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. I feel like I'm drowning, no suffocating. Wait, maybe I'm frozen. Yep, she's freezing me with her eyes. I'm pretty sure this is what love at first sight feels like...Those gorgeous Icey blue eyes, stealing away with my soul an- ... "This is my best friend Chloe Beale. She doesn't go to church but I invited her to camp with us because she's a part of the Barden Bellas Choir with me." I snap out of my thoughts and open my mouth to speak but I'm still in an awkward state of shock so nothing seems to come out yet. I'm just staring at her open mouthed like an idiotic fish out of water. She giggles at me again and I give her an awkward little wave "H-h-i B-b-eca" ... My heart starts racing and I look down to hide my embarrassment. Aubrey raises an eyebrow questioningly. I look back up to Chloe who is giving me the warmest of smiles "I mean, I'm ... *cough* I am Beca. Hah, You're Chloe. I'm Beca." Smooth save Beca, real smooth. Way to charm her with your slick way with words. I quickly turn back around in my seat, wishing I'd died there and then.

I violently begin pushing my headphones back on my head, hoping that my father wasn't paying attention to any of what just happened. How am I going to survive a whole summer with this girl if I can't even handle an introduction on a car journey? I let out a long breath and squeeze my eyes shut. It's gonna be a long summer, that's for sure.


	2. We have to share?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca makes a shocking discovery when she finally arrives at camp. Sorry its a short chapter this time.
> 
> (Trying out a different way of writing the chapters so if you're wondering, the italic writing is Becas thoughts/conscience)
> 
> Leave me a comment, let me know if I should carry this on?

We eventually pull into what looks like an abandoned road, I roll down my window and stick my head out to get a better look. The air is crisp, the sun is blazing and all I can smell is freshly cut grass with a faint hint of flowers. Little do I know, due to the lack of hearing from my headphones that my father is screaming at me to pull my head back into the car before it "wipes clean off" _Idiot_ I think while rolling my eyes and pulling my head back into the car. Soon enough we reach what looks like a renovated barn with multiple cabins beside it. The end of the line. I can see a large group of people surrounding the barn enterance, looks like they are queing up to find out where they're staying. I immediately start to panic when I can see what the people at what looks like a notice board are in pairs _Do I have to share a room with someone I dont even know? Oh god, what am I gonna do. I don't even like the people I know, never mind someone I don't know._

"You know what dad, I'm actually not feeling so good. Maybe you should just take me back home. It's not like I'll be missed or anything." I say with wide eyes, while staring at the sign that says **"SHARED ROOMS"** on the dorm room doors. "Ha, nice try Bec - You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere." _seriously, I could be dying and he wouldn't even care._ "Dude come on! I could have some serious disease developing right now. I swear if you leave me here I'm gonna die." _If not from the unknown disease I'm suddenly developing but from the boredom I'll be subject to at this camp._ "Beca, stop being so dramatic and go and find out who you're sharing a room with" I huff and swiftly turn on my heels to walk towards the notice board next to the dorm enterance. **"Miss Beca Mitchell - Miss Chloe Beale [Dorm Room 5]"** My mouth opens wide and my jaw almost hits the floor. _Seriously god? Is this some kind of cruel joke. I'm trying to avoid being gay and you do this._ I sigh and kick the dirt under my feet. I turn away from the notice board and realise theres someone next to me. The first thing I see is bright red hair and immediately I know who it is, _Chloe ..._ "Sweet, looks like I'm you're new roomie', huh becs?" _Becs? I have a nickname now. Wait, shes staring at you. Oh my gosh Beca say something already, she might think you have a mental problem._ "What, Oh! Um, yeah I guess so." I give her a slight smile with a nervous laugh and walk away as quick as I can.

After I've told my dad where my dorm is, he decides that it's time for him to leave and from there on out, I'm finally on my own. I decide that it's time for me to do some exploring, see if I can find somewhere I can smoke without being caught. Yeah, I smoke. Not all the time, usually just when I'm stressed, which is probably going to be a lot this summer. I start walking down a dirt track that looks like it leads to a forest. Passing a few of the dorms, I dare to take a quick look behind me to see if Chloe is still where I left her. I can see her staring at me from a far with a cute but slightly confused smile. _Awww, shes probably wondering where I'm going. Wait, don't "aww" her. BAD BECA. You need to try and forget about her. Forget about those eyes, that luscious red hair an-_ I let out a long sigh and shake my head, continuing down the dirt track towards the forest, wondering to myself _How am I going to survive a whole summer here._ _I have to get out of here, maybe find a way to run away or something. Theres no way I can share a room for the whole summer with her. What will I do if she realises I have a crush on her? What if she tells everyone she caught me staring while she was changing or something. Damn it Beca, what if she acidentally comes into the shower when I'm using it because I've been too nervous to actually form a sentence and tell her that i'm in the bathroom or something! WHAT IF-_ "Hey there Miss Dark and Myseterious" I blink and try to control my breathing _who the hell is talking to me ..._ I look up and I can see a dark haired chubby but reasonably good looking boy staring back at me "Miss what now?" I say while glaring at him, trying to portray my best evil eye. _Who does this dude think he is, "dark and mysterious"_ He must notice me rolling my eyes as he begins to laugh and says "I'm Jesse Swanson. You're dark and mysterious because you're wandering into the forest alone. Wait, is this the part where you tell me you're a vampire or something. So epic!" _Seriously? He thinks I'm a vampire like some kind of cliche teen movie._ "Okay, I'm just gonna head back to my dorm then because you're all kinds of weird. Oh and just to clarify, I'm definitely a vampire so you best stay away before I drain your blood." I smirk and start walking away from him back towards my dorm _looks like I'll have to wait until its dark to go exploring._ I can hear him shouting behind me "Wait, I didn't catch your name" I stop and turn around "You're not gonna leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" He gives a me a toothy grin and replys "Nope, unless of course you do decide to bite me. Maybe then I'll have to seek help before I seek your name." _Oh my word, can this boy get anymore annoying._ "Okay, first of all. I'm not a vampire, so you can quit with the stupid movie references and second of all I'm gonna tell you my name and then I'm going to walk away. Where you WONT follow." His smile falters a bit and he looks down to the ground. _Great, you broke him._ Before I know it, his annoying boyish smirk is back. "Ya know, you're not really a people person are you?" I roll my eyes and start walking away. "My name is Beca and thats all you're getting" I shout. _  
_

I eventually reach my dorm and I notice that the door slightly open. I knock on the door and it opens a little bit more, I then realised there was no response because Chloe is dancing in between the two beds, using her Ipod as a microphone. I lean against the frame of the door smirking. She looks way too cute for words, squinting her eyebrows with her eyes glued shut - shes singing along to Bruno Mars, 'Just the way you are". I quickly come out of my Chloe trance because shes finally realised that I'm standing in the doorway watching her. "Oh my gosh, Beca!!!" she yanks out her head phones and throws her Ipod on the bed, looking away trying to hide her blush. "You've got some serious dance skills going on." I say playfully. "AHH, I'd like to see you throw those moves." we both start laughing and I move into the room, making my way closer to her. "Well, I'd show you a thing or two but I don't want to show you up. I mean, I'm practically a professional. Ask Aubrey." I look at her with a serious face but it doesn't hold for long as we both struggle to breathe from laughing. "Hey! I might just hold you to that, ask her if she'll join in on a Mitchell-Beale dance off." _Mitchell-Beale huh? I like the sound of that. I mean wait, no Beca. She's straight, and you should be too._ I look down at my feet still laughing nervously while sitting on the edge of my bed, shes opposite me smiling with a toothy grin. "Ya know, this is actually the most you have ever spoken to me before. I was begining to think that I might have broken you or something." _Great, shes noticed how much of a dork you are already._ "aha, yeah I don't really talk to people much. Unless I have to. My dad says my charming personality, or as he calls it sarcastic bad girl attitude, puts people off...although, having said that, some guy wouldn't leave me alone before so I guess I'm not all that scarey." _oh lord, shes biting her lip. Why is the universe doing this to me._ "Well Beca Marie Mitchell, the guy who wouldn't leave you alone must see what I see, because I don't think you're scarey at all." She gets up from her bed and wraps her arms around my neck, embracing me with a hearty hug. _Okay, what the heck is going on. She smells so good, just like pretty flowers. Ew, Beca. You do not say things like pretty. Yikes, what is happening to me - and how does she know my middle name?_ "In fact, I think we are going to be really fast friends."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so go easy on me haha! I'm not sure where I'm going with this just yet but I do have a vague idea in my mind. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
